


The One

by Tsuchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime never expected to like trains. He never expected to meet Oikawa either. Yet here he is, now in love with both.A simple story on how Iwaizumi first meets Oikawa.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of [amalasdraws](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/) headcanon that Iwaizumi loved trains as child. Then she drew [this adorable picture](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/post/164514952533/for-your-train-hc-i-like-to-think-that-it-was-his) of little Iwaizumi after I added to her headcanon.
> 
> I do apologize in advance. Most of this was written in microsoft one note when I should have been sleeping and enjoying breaks at work.

Hajime has been kicking around the train station since he was four. His mother had decided to go back to work soon after having his little sister and to save on daycare costs for him and his siblings they were carted off to his grandparents.

In a effort to get him and his older brother to stop fighting his grandfather had taken Hajime with him to work at the local train station. Hajime has always had an interest in vehicles at an even earlier age. His obsession had been solely on airplanes at first. In his small mind he needed to log exactly which planes held which engines to keep the machine afloat in the air. The size baffled him. The models excited him.

Trains simply hadn't interested him until then. No matter what his grandfather had tried. But it was on that day, after a particularly nasty fight with his older brother Hajime's interest soon to become solely on trains. You know besides Godzilla of course. He finally got to see his grandfather work.

"We are very much like air traffic control Hajime." His grandfather had explained placing Hajime on his lap so that he could get a better look at the screens that tracked the trains that came to their station.

" Yes." The young man behind him said, "we coordinate with the conductors operating the trains on this line making sure that They arrive on time and safely."

Hajime all but coos at the idea. He then spends most of the day with his new friend Seijirou. He demands to know the makes and models of the trains on their line. The engine size. Seijirou answers his questions as patiently as possible. His grandfather adds a smattering of his tales from being a conductor on board the trains that ran cross country.

And the end of the day Seijirou hands Hajime a whistle.

"What is this for." He asks.

"Conductors used to use them all the time. I mean we still do sometimes when we have too."

Hajime is so proud of his gift. His grandfather allows him to play with the whistle the whole way back to his grandparents house.

When his father picks him up after work. Hajime insists he buy him a train set.

His father raises an eyebrow and his grandfather shrugs and responds, "I believe it was love at first sight."

 

 

 

 

Hajime meets Oikawa in the spring before first grade.

By then Hajime is pretty much a staple of the work place. Every worker knows his name and often times ruffle his hair affectionately. They ended up making him the unofficial mascot of the train station. Standing there in his mini conductors uniform and whistle.

He knows every make and model of train that comes to the station. He knows exactly when they should be leaving the station and when they should be arriving.

He is standing outside the booth with his grandfather, who is taking a smoke break. It is at that moment in the hurried rush of switching passengers that he watches a small boy with brown hair fall out of the train and skin his knees.

His mother drags him behind the yellow line and sits on the concrete and holds him close as he cries.

As an employee of the train station (he's really much too young to be one but he takes his job as mascot serious.) Hajime approaches and asks, "are you alright?"

The boy is a mess of tears and snot. His mother turns him so that the boy could respond.

"No!" The boy sobs, "my knees they hurt."

Hajime notices that they are bleeding. Nothing to terrible but certainly enough to be uncomfortable.

"Stay here!" Hajime shouts to the two before running off to find his grandfather.

"There is a boy! He fell!" Hajime says in a hurry, "he fell out of the train and he's hurt real bad."

His grandfather laughs putting out his half finished cigarette with the bottom of his shoe. "I suppose we need the special band aids then." He says offering Hajime his hand.

Hajime gladly takes it.

"What colour you suppose he likes?" His grandfather asks when they reach the first aid kit.

"Green!" Hajime all but yells in excitement.

"Are you sure that isn't because it is your favourite colour Hajime?" His grandfather asks.

Hajime pouts and his grandfather gently ruffles his hair, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll love it."

Hajime then all but drags his grandfather out into the crowd in search of the injured boy. Who now is standing beside a pillar not far off from where he fell. He's gripping his mothers hand tightly and struggling to stop the tears from spilling.

"Over here!" Hajime yells dragging his grandfather hurriedly. 

"We brought band aids!" Hajime says excitedly and the boys brown eyes brighten at the thought.

"Thank you for this," The boys mother says to his grandfather as Hajime asks where to put the bandages.

Hajime's grandfather gives her a lopsided smile and the boy squeals out, "They're green mama! Like aliens!"

Hajime looks put off at the idea of aliens, his grandfather knows that green is only for Godzilla. His grandfather squeezes his shoulder as a warning to not burst out.

"Now Tooru what do we say?" the boy's mother, no Tooru's mother says.

"Thank you!" Tooru says giving Hajime a smile with all teeth and glistening eyes. And all Hajime can think is that Tooru is like a princess.

"You're pretty." Hajime blurts out.

Tooru turns a tomato red and his mother lets out a knowing laugh, "Well best be going. Thank you Mr. Conductors."

And the mother and son turn to head out of the station. After Tooru looks back to give Hajime one last wave, Hajime says to his grandfather with as much conviction of a six year old can have, "I'm going to marry him when I get older."

 

 

 

 

Years later he'll be outside smoking with his grandfather as they watch Oikawa weed his grandmothers garden. Who at this point is yelling out encouragement from her wheelchair in the shade. Oikawa wipes sweat from his brow and grins back at the group.

"When are you going to make good on your promise Hajime?" His grandfather asks.

"Soon." He responds cryptically.

His grandmother roles her eyes, "I'm not getting any younger."

"Don't worry," he says as he pats his pants pocket to make sure that the box is still there, "I'll be asking him real soon."


End file.
